joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Comics
Archie Comics is the biggest main comic that the 17 year old comedy main character was being popular in his series for many years. Team Archie Comic 'Archie Andrews' Archibald "Archie" Andrews (Archi Gómez in the Spanish version of the comics) debuted in Pep Comics 22 (December, 1941). Decades later, Archie is still a lovable, though accident-prone, redheaded 17-year-old. Archie is the only child of Mary and Fred Andrews. His father works as a mid-level business executive. His earlier life is revealed in the "Little Archie" stories when he had a dog named Spotty. He lives in Riverdale, where he attends Riverdale High School. 'Cheryl Blossom' Cheryl '''has appeared in several comic book stories over the years and has even enjoyed her own series. In one story, it was revealed that an ancestor of Archie once fell in love with an ancestor of Cheryl's back in Scotland. In another story, she decides to join a band titled "The Sugar Girls", (a spoof of the popular band "The Spice Girls") because Ginger Sugar had quit the group. In most stories, Cheryl behaves in a way that reflects her wealth and upbringing. She is very proud of her wealth and occasionally squabbles with Veronica over who leads the more extravagant lifestyle. She can be selfish and manipulative, sometimes plotting to lure Archie away from Betty and Veronica. There are stories where Cheryl is rude and condescending to the Riverdale "townies," and sometimes only appearing as an antagonist to Betty and Veronica. Other times, particularly in the stories in her eponymous series, Cheryl can be kind and caring. She cares for her dog, a Pomeranian named Sugar, and rescues animals in need.[4]In stories featuring Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl, Cheryl is usually the most adventurous or inventive. Cheryl is popular within her Pembrooke crowd and popular with the boys in Riverdale, but loathed by most of the girls for her flirtatious nature and attractiveness. Chuck Clayton '''Chuck '''is African American and the son of Floyd Clayton, who works at Riverdale High School as the school's coach, and Alice Clayton, a housewife. Betty Cooper '''Betty is portrayed as a nice, beautiful, smart, sweet, tomboyish and funny girl with blonde hair. Her eyes are typically described as blue, but are only drawn as such in later years and during close-up shots of her face; at all other times, her eyes are simply drawn with black ink. 'Dilton Doiley' Though Dilton often spends much of his time in his lab, he has a secret ambition to be a Riverdale High athlete. Coach Kleats rarely has confidence in him, so Dilton more commonly ends up showing his school spirit by wearing the team mascot costume. However, he has been shown to be able to use his mathematical ability to pitch baseballs like a professional, and in one story,[which?] the new cross-country coach claimed Dilton was a natural distance runner. Even when he is relegated to being Riverdale High's baseball team scorekeeper, he is still a valuable asset even though he once disappointed a girl interested in him who thought he was a regular player. This happened when he noticed that a team winning against Riverdale had committed a batting out of turn error, told Coach Kleats, who then informed the umpire as required in the rules for a judgement and the umpire declared the offending player was out, which allowed Riverdale to win with the opportunity. 'Jughead Jones' Jughead generally has a characteristic wry and sarcastic sense of humor. He is considered a bit of an oddity, but prefers his nonconformism as opposed to going along with others styles. His many quirks make him the butt of teasing and abuse from Reggie, Veronica, and even other classmates and teachers. Many episodes involve Reggie and Jughead trying to outdo one another with pranks and bets, and Jughead almost always comes out the victor. He is revealed to be extremely clever and creative when necessary and he often takes advantage of Reggie's and his other tormentors' weaknesses (and has fun all the while). 'Kevin Keller' In Keller's initial storyline, "Isn't It Bromantic?", Veronica expresses interest in dating Kevin but he is uninterested. As he and Jughead bond over their mutual love of food, Kevin explains that he does not want to date Veronica because he is gay. Kevin also bonds with Betty Cooper and they become best friends. 'Midge Klump' The character of Midge was designed by Dan DeCarlo and bears an uncanny resemblance to pin-ups he did for men's magazines just before he started working for Archie Comics. She was originally created simply to serve as Moose's girlfriend, debuting in Betty and Veronica #4 and''Jughead'' #5. Her birthday is said to be on July 4, making her Zodiac sign Cancer. 'Veronica Lodge' She is called both by her name Veronica and her nickname Ronnie. Bob Montana, creator of the original Archie''characters, knew the Lodges, because he had once painted a mural for them. Montana combined that name with actressVeronica Lake to create the character of Veronica Lodge. Her character was added just months after Archie Andrews,Betty Cooper, and Jughead Jones debuted, and just a few months before Reggie Mantle debuted. 'Reggie Mantle Reggie is a naturally gifted and talented athlete who excels at football, baseball, basketball and ice hockey. He is sometimes shown to be the school's boxing champion, best track-runner, swimmer and weight-lifter. In one story, we are told that Reggie has been the state's tennis champion for two years. Reggie also excels at car-racing, ice-skating, skiing and surfing. He often works as a surfing or skiing instructor. Sometimes, if his skills are not enough to secure victory, Reggie is known for using schemes such as bending or downright breaking rules, and he often shows little team spirit. Once in a while, Reggie tries to win competitions on a technicality by pulling out a rulebook. Moose Manson Moose is blessed with great strength. In one sequence, he slides under a car and, from his supine position, lifts it off the ground. As a result, people often have high expectations of him regarding athletics. He has helped Riverdale High School win many matches in basketball, baseball, football, ice hockey, and various other sports, though he seems to have a preference for football. Moose was originally created to serve as the personification and stereotype of the jock—all brawn and no brains. In the Spanish version of the comic, Moose is called Gorilón ("Big Gorilla"). In at least one story in the 1950s, Moose gives his real name as '''Merton Matowski. 'Big Ethel' Ethel Muggs (originally Ethel Dinklehof) was portrayed in the early era as a tall, unattractive, homely, somewhat boy-crazy individual that had a huge infatuation with Jughead Jones. This was explained in her first appearance in Archie's Pal, Jughead #84 as the result of Dilton's "Electronic Mate Selector" selecting Jughead as "the perfect mate for you". She usually resorted to devious means to get Jughead in her clutches, and would typically end up running after him.[1] Ethel has also pursued Jughead by appealing to his appetite; the Betty and Veronica comic title often featured real recipes that Ethel used to make her way to Jughead's heart through his stomach. Earlier issues featuring Big Ethel show her bearing a strong resemblance to Jughead, also, with her prominent nose, dark hair, and angular build. In the late 1980s, Ethel was occasionally drawn with braces on her buck teeth. 'Nancy Woods' Nancy was introduced in Pep Comics in 1976, and appeared infrequently. However, she has started appearing in the Archie books more frequently since the late 1990s. Unlike the rest of the gang, she did not appear in animated form before her appearance in Archie's Weird Mysteries. Unlike the other girls in Archie Comics, she has worn her hair in several different styles (in earlier appearances her hair was more often up). In the 2000s, she often wore glasses. Her last name was "Harris" when she first appeared, and has occasionally been "Baker" or "Jackson", but is now officially "Woods". Category:1939 series debuts Category:Comics and Magazines Category:Action Heroes Category:Comedy Series Category:CBS Television Category:Warner Bros Category:Rated G Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons